Ichino Nanasuke
Ichino Nanasuke (一乃七助) is a supporting character in the Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone series. He is a midfielder of Raimon. Appearance He has short gray with red hair at the side, and blue eyes which don't seem to have pupil in them. He is shown to be taller than his friend, Aoyama Shunsuke. He wears the Raimon soccer uniform, Raimon jacket and the Raimon school uniform. Personality Ichino is shown to have voluntarily switch with the injured players against Protocol Omega 2.0, but since he also got injured badly, he was discouraged again, and also ended up being brainwashed just like the other members of Raimon into quitting the team. His personality after being brainwashed has drastically changed, since he said that just ‘thinking’ about soccer made his blood boil. Though, after the Raimon team finally defeated Protocol Omega 2.0, Ichino along with all the rest of the members returned to normal, and Ichino agreed to train again and play soccer with Raimon. Plot The Beginning In Episode 1, he was seen with Kirino in the library, reading a book. He didn't know anything about the soccer club and about Tenma. In Episode 3, he appeared alongside with the Raimon soccerteam. They remembered their memories for soccer again but they didn't know who Tsurugi Kyousuke was. He agreed to help Tsurugi Yuuichi, Tenma and Fei Rune to bring back the soccer and stop the plans of El Dorado. In Episode 6, he, Aoyama and Hamano wanted to play against Protocol Omega 2.0 due to the injuries of Hayami, Kariya and Hikaru. He replaced Hikaru in the match. When he picked up the ball, Ichino got immediately hurt by Einamu. After the match, Raimon went back to their timeline. When they arrived, Ichino left the team like the others who weren't protected from being brainwashed by the Sphere Device. France Era In Episode 18, he reappeared along with the other members who were brainwashed. He was surprised when Shindou used his Mixi Trans Nobunaga and his Hissatsu, Setsuna Boost. In the afternoon, Ichino was seen wearing his casual clothes. He was seen playing a soccer battle against some teenager with Aoyama, Hamano, Hayami and Kurama. He was seen stealing the ball. The next morning, they told Tenma what happened to them, in which the third years said that they were attacked too. Ichino wasn't chosen to go to the France Era. Ragnarok Tounament In Episode 39, he, along with the others who didn't go to the King Arthur Era, were transferred to the El Dorado headquarters with the others who did go to the King Arrhur Era. There, they heard the true about the Second Stage Children. Then, Raimon decided to team up with El Dorado to defeat the Second Stage Children in the Ragnarok Tournament. Later, Ichino was chosen to be a member of El Dorado Team 01 and went training with his teammates. Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone *'OF Fuujin no Mai' *'DF Shinkuuma' *'SK Assist!' *'SK Technique Plus 10' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'OF Fuujin no Mai' *'OF White Blade' *'OF Britannia Cross' *'DF Air Bullet' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone *'Second Raimon' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Shinsei Raimon' Category:Midfielders Category:Raimon Category:Boys Category:Wind Characters Category:El Dorado Team 01